


Im coming out

by Nbishop03



Category: LGBT - Fandom, bisexual - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbishop03/pseuds/Nbishop03
Summary: This is a story of how 12 year old Natalie discovered what it meant to be lgbt





	1. Intro

It was 2015.  
I was living in Hawaii, I was 12 years old, 7th grade.  
That's when I met Lindsey and Cambria.  
Now, we're gonna focus on Lindsey for now, we'll get to Cambria later in the story.  
So, let's go back to the beginning....


	2. Lindsey and youtube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning

So some backstory of me is that I am super nerdy and spend all my free time either reading or watching cartoons on netflix. I am from a Christian family and we lived in England and Texas, although I was born in Hawaii.

Lindsey had just moved here from Kansas. She lived a much different life from me. As I was a child in a family of 3 others, she was an only child who has been independent for (probably) years. I was a pretty shy 7th grader, so we really became friends through other friends. The biggest thing she taught me was how to use the modern internet. It sounds so dumb rn but its just bc i've grown so much. It took a while for me to get into it but eventually I was so deep in so many fandoms.

Now, remember what life was like in 2015- Hotline Bling by Drake, Bad Blood by Taylor Swift, Hello by Adele, Vine, Musical.ly, all that shit was so popular. And being so disconnected from the internet up until that point, I didn't like any of it. But, Lindsey introducing me to youtube opened doors for me to explore more of the internet So rly quickly, I got into youtubers like Tyler Oakley, Ricky Dillon, Connor Franta, Troye Sivan, Dan and Phil, probably more that I can't remember rn but were so big back then. I also got into alternative bands like twenty one pilots and panic at the disco, but we'll talk about those later.

So. Lindsey and I became friends, and now, 5 years later, she is my best friend even tho we live an ocean apart. But this story is not about me and Lindsey (although I could write so much about her and all the adventures we had), it's about how I got to where I am today. The thing about youtube is that there is so much more diversity there than anything I had experienced in the past, and it changed my life. At that point in my life, I had only just heard about the lgbt community l a s t y e a r. And that's a funny story that i'm going to get into right now.

There was this girl. I hated her, her name's Maya, but I acted nice to her bc that's just the type of person I am lmao. But one day we were in the library and she picked up a book and said to me "Have you read this yet?" and I said no because I had never seen that book before in my life. So she tells me how I have to read it and I take her word for it and check it out. I loved it. Totally up my alley. Throughout that year, I binge-read that series, and during the last book, there was a moment that stumped me. And at the very end of the book, this boy character confesses to the main boy character that he used to like him. I was confused. I had to reread that section of dialogue like 10 times because I could not get my head around the concept that a boy "like-likes" another boy. Up until that point of my life, I had been sheltered from the very existence of gays.

That book was The Blood of Olympus, and the boys were Nico and Percy. Those books helped me a lot and taught me plenty. Anyways that was that story, back to the main one lol.

That was the only time i had previously heard of the lgbt community. But now, with youtube, I was watching these people who are gay and proud. This period of my life was full of googling what things meant, but I was learning about a whole section of society that I'd never even thought of before. The main creator that taught me the most was Tyler Oakley. He was one of the most openly gay youtubers at the time, as representation in social media wasn't the biggest at the time. He talked a lot of his experiences and what it's like to be gay. He was also very amusing so I didn't mind watching him. Connor Franta was also one of the youtubers i watched, but he was less expressive about his sexuality than tyler. Eventually I also got into Troye Sivan. He was such a cutie and Im so proud of how far he's come in entertainment. He was so fun to watch and his voice is like no other i've ever heard. He and tyler and Connor were good friends and collabed a bunch.

That's how I first found out about the lgbt community. And that's the start of my own realization and self-discovery, much thanks to Lindsey and all those youtubers who taught me so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup  
I doubt anyone will read this but here it is anyways bc i dont want to forget it when im older  
This is a story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down


End file.
